


Everyone's Waiting for the Next Surprise

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, drunk boys doing drunk things, look at me still shit at tagging, the other guys are only briefly metioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?"</i> </p><p> <i>Harry jumps and almost drops the bottle he's holding in his hands and whips around to see Spiderman leaning up against the doorjamb to the kitchen. Harry can't see his face due to his mask, but he knows this guy has got to be deadly attractive if his body is anything to go by. He’s clad head to toe in a skintight spandex suit that hugs him in all the right places. His thighs are so thick, Harry wants to put his face in between them. And what the hell are these shots doing to him?</i></p><p><i>He stumbles a little when he reaches out to place the bottle back on the counter. And when did he become such a lightweight? He gently strokes along the bottom part of his banana costume that's sticking out between his legs and lowers his voice as best as he can. "I am very excited to see you. Banana's got a thing for men who are also spiders."</i><br/> </p><p> Or the one where Harry goes to a Halloween party dressed as a banana and meets Spiderman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Waiting for the Next Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I wrote this in two days which is the fastest I've ever written anything. So it's super rushed and super shitty, but I really wanted to write a Halloween AU, so just go with it.
> 
> I have to give a massive thank you to Jess for reading this over for me. You are a true babe and I love you lots!
> 
> Title is from This is Halloween.

"Bloody hell Harry, you look fine! Let's go! We're already late!"

Harry sighs as he paints the last little spot on his chin, carefully cleaning up the rest of the face paint on the bathroom counter.

He quickly adjusts his costume, flicks off the bathroom light, and goes to meet Niall and Liam at the front door.

“You’re going as Batman again this year, Liam?” Harry asks. “That’s like what, the fifth time?”

“Only the third time.” Liam corrects.

"Alright lads, that’s enough chit chat.” Niall says pushing them both out the door. “Zayn’s gonna have my head, and not in a good way, if we don’t leave right now.”

\--

When they arrive at Zayn’s flat the party is already in full swing. All the furniture in the living room has been pushed aside and turned into a makeshift dance floor. Orange string lights hang off every surface. Bats and spiders dangle from the ceiling and pumpkins are scattered across the flat. Fake blood is splattered across one wall, Harry can only imagine how hard that's going to be to get off tomorrow morning. And there is actually someone working the DJ booth. Zayn really went all out this year.

As soon as they step in, Niall runs off to find Zayn and Liam goes to finally pursue the girl he's had his eye on all year, who of course is dressed as Catwoman. And as always, Harry is left by himself, so he heads towards the kitchen.

No one else is in there when he walks in and he goes straight for the alcohol. He's going to need something strong to help him through this night. Harry was perfectly content with staying at home tonight, possibly handing out candy to the little trick-or-treaters that stop by. But no, Niall had other plans for him. Since the only people he knows here have abandoned him, this pink sparkly zebra print shot glass is going to be his new best friend for the night.

He mixes together some sort of fruity concoction, he's not even sure what went it it, just grabbed the bottles that were closest to him. He gulps it down and it tastes absolutely horrid with the promise of a hangover and it burns all the way down. He makes four more.

"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?"

Harry jumps and almost drops the bottle he's holding in his hands and whips around to see Spiderman leaning up against the doorjamb to the kitchen. Harry can't see his face due to his mask, but he knows this guy has got to be deadly attractive if his body is anything to go by. He’s clad head to toe in a skintight spandex suit that hugs him in all the right places. His thighs are so thick, Harry wants to put his face in between them. And what the hell are these shots doing to him?

He stumbles a little when he reaches out to place the bottle back on the counter. And when did he become such a lightweight? He gently strokes along the bottom part of his banana costume that's sticking out between his legs and lowers his voice as best as he can. "I am _very_ excited to see you. Banana's got a thing for men who are also spiders."

Spiderman barks out a laugh, high and soft, and Harry loves the sound of _that_. "So what brings you here on this fine Hallows' Eve?"

"The guy who is throwing this party, Zayn, is my best mate's boyfriend. So he dragged me and my other flatmate here." Harry answers while mixing him and Spiderman a shot.

Spiderman eyes the shot a little skeptically. "Oh, so you're Niall's friend?"

"You know Niall?"

Spiderman nods. "He comes over here all the time. I'm Zayn's roommate."

"I didn't know Zayn had a roommate." Actually there are a lot of things Harry doesn't know about Zayn. He's very mysterious that boy.

“Well now you do. The name’s Louis.” He extend his arm out and Harry takes his hand in his, shaking it. Hopefully Louis doesn’t notice Harry holding on longer than what would be considered normal.

“‘m Harry.” He pushes the shot towards Louis and waits till he takes it in his hand and clinks their glasses together. “Cheers!”

Louis has to lift his mask up over his mouth in order to drink the shot, and wow he’s got nice lips, thin and pink. He also has a slight dusting of stubble across his chin and upper lip that Harry really wants to feel the burn of all across his body. He momentarily gets distracted by Louis’ lips wrapping around the glass and then the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows.

“Fuck, that’s bloody awful!” Louis exclaims. “What did you put in that?”

Harry shrugs. “Not quite sure to be honest.”

That one shot turns into their own version of a halloween drinking game. Drink whenever you see a girl in a sexy costume, drink when a halloween song plays, drink for every pumpkin you see, drink for every costume you don’t understand. After the first couple of shots, Harry’s brain becomes fuzzy and the rules of the game no longer make sense, so now he’s just taking shots every few minutes.

Louis becomes more and more attractive with each drink, and Harry's not even sure why since all he's seen of the guy is his mouth and his neck. Maybe it's because he’s quite cheeky and very outgoing and makes Harry laugh so hard he snorts. Or maybe it's just because Harry is well on his way to being drunk off his arse.

He surveys the room, some people he recognizes from uni, either not knowing or not particularly caring at this certain point in time what their names are. Niall and Zayn are drunkenly groping each other on the sofa, Harry cringes, wishing he never saw that. They really need to get a room.

"Need the loo." Louis says, pointing his head towards the dark hallway behind them before retreating down it. Harry wonders if he's going to have to take his whole suit off to piss or if there is some sort of dick flap built in for easier access. He's too busying thinking about the things he would do with Louis and his dick flap to realize that he's returned from the bathroom until he pops up next to him.

“So I got this really wicked idea in the loo.” Louis says without even slurring his words. Without even seeming like he’s affected at all by the drinks he’s had. Harry hates him. “We should carve pumpkins!”

“What?”

“You know, carve pumpkins. Cause there are so many of the fucking things hanging around.”

“Louis,” Harry sighs. “I’m not sure if you have noticed, but I’m kinda drunk. I don’t think me and knifes are a good mix right now.”

“You’re more than kinda drunk, mate. You’re proper sloshed.” Louis says. “But come on, it’ll be fun! Now go pick your poison.”

Harry really hopes Louis means pick your pumpkin by that, because that’s what he does. He's already in that state of his drunkenness where he feels as if he's walking in fast forward and everything around him is moving in slow motion. Once he makes his way into the living room he grabs ahold of the wall in hopes that everything will stop spinning. Liam gives him a concerned look from his spot in the corner of the room and Harry just throws him a smile and a thumbs up. That boy worries too much, Harry swears he was a mum in a past life. Once the dizziness dies down a little, Harry picks up the first pumpkin he sees. It’s nice and round and pumpkiny. It’ll do.

He slowly makes his way back to the kitchen, and by the time he gets there, Louis already has a knife in his hand cutting out the top of his pumpkin. Harry takes the seat across from him at the table almost dropping his pumpkin. Are those things always so damn heavy?

Harry rests his chin in his hand and watches Louis work. He can see the muscles in his arm working as he cuts his pumpkin. It's really starting to bother him that he doesn't know what Louis looks like. He thinks he's probably quite pretty because Zayn definitely wouldn't surround himself with unattractive people. His voice is really lovely, high-pitched but raspy, and Harry could listen to him talk forever. He wonders what his hair looks like. Or if he even has hair.

Louis finishes cutting the top off and looks up at Harry. Harry's afraid he got caught staring so he tries to busy himself with organizing the random pumpkin carving tools Louis had laid out on the table, but he just ends up knocking them onto the floor. He mumbles a curse under his breath as he crouches down to pick everything up. He can hear Louis laughing from above him, but eventually he drops down to his knees to help.

Harry's kind of hoping they do that thing where they reach for the same item at the same time and their hands touch and their worlds collide and they fall in love forever. And what the hell is he thinking? He's really drunk.

When he picks up the last item, Harry notices his hands are all yellow. He frowns a little until he remembers, his face paint. He can't believe he forgot about his stupid face paint. Why did he bother painting his face in the first place? He carefully gets up on his feet, only wobbling a little, and making his way over to the sink. He splashes his face with water, trying his best to wash off as much face paint as possible, probably leaving his skin slightly tinted yellow.

Harry joins Louis back at the kitchen table, picking up the knife to work on his own pumpkin.

"You look much better without all that junk on your face." Louis tells him. And now Harry is wishing that he hadn't washed the paint off so it could hide the blush he can feel forming on his cheeks.

The conversation flows easily between them as they carve their pumpkins. Harry always trying to sneak glances at Louis' pumpkin, but Louis catches him every time, telling him he has to wait until he's finished.

Harry learns that he and Louis go to the same uni, Louis studying drama while Harry's studying photography. He'd like to take pictures of Louis. Why he is already so attracted to a guy he just met and hasn't even _seen._ He knows he most likely looks like an idiot, grinning dopily at the boy sitting across from him, but he's way past caring by now.

They finally finish up their pumpkins around the same time and reveal them to each other.

"Of course you would do a really wicked spider and I just did a shit smiley face." Harry pouts. He glances at his pumpkin, one of the eyes is way bigger than the other and the smile is a little lopsided, while Louis' spider looks perfect.

"It's not shit, Harold. It's art." Louis tells him. "Let's go take these into the living room so everyone can see our masterpieces!"

No one pays them any attention when they get into the living room, too busy in their own little world. Louis places their pumpkins on the coffee table before laying down on the couch, his head on the armrest. Harry can't help but notice how Niall and Zayn are nowhere to be found, and he tries his hardest not to think about what they're most likely doing.

He leans up against the wall next to the sofa, behind Louis' head, and sips on a lukewarm beer he found on the coffee table, which probably isn't the best idea, but he can't bring himself to care at the moment.

He's not sure why he does it, maybe because he hasn't been making the most wise decisions tonight, or maybe because he's spent the whole evening with Louis, or possibly because he's drunk out of his mind, but in one swift motion he bends over the side of the couch, pulls Louis' mask up to reveal his mouth, and kisses him hard on the lips.

He feels Louis stiffen beneath him, and oh god, what if he's straight? He really didn't think this through at all. But a few seconds later Louis relaxes and reaches up to wrap his arm around Harry's neck as best as he can with the banana suit in the way.

It’s not the best angle, rather awkward really with Harry being upside down, but Louis' lips are soft against his. It's mostly teeth and tongues and Harry's chin keeps bumping into Louis' nose, but it's nice.

Harry pulls back and Louis smiles up at him. "Did you just give me a Spiderman kiss?"

Harry shrugs. It's not what he was going for but yeah he guesses he did. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Louis gets up from the couch and gives Harry a quick kiss. "Come dance with me." He grabs Harry's hand and pulls him to the middle of them room onto the makeshift dance floor, and well, he can’t really say no to that. There's no one else out on the floor, most people having left the party due to the late hour.

Harry is not the best dancer in the world, but his bloodstream is flooded with alcohol, which helps a little. Louis stands behind him and wraps his hands around Harry’s waist pulling him flush to his chest. He’s moving his body to the beat, hips swaying from side to side, following Louis’ lead.

He revels in how good his body feels pressed up against someone else’s, against Louis’. Harry can practically feel the bruises forming underneath Louis’ tight grip on his waist. He reaches one hand up and places it on the back of Louis’ neck, the other one resting on top of Louis’ left hand that is currently on his hip.

They’ve fallen into an easy rhythm now, swaying along to the music, and Harry can feel the sweat pooling down his back. Louis’ breath is ghosting across his face. “You’re so hot, banana boy.” Harry can’t even control it, he opens his mouth and lets out a moan so loud he’s sure everyone in the room has stopped what their doing to stare at him.

He can hear Louis chuckle before he slots his thigh in between Harry’s. That skintight suit Louis is wearing leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Harry can clearly feel every inch of his hard cock pressed up against the inside of his thigh. Harry’s head is swimming, the alcohol definitely not helping.

The song changes and Louis pulls away, Harry doesn’t even have time to react to that because Louis is taking his hand and tugging him down the hallway.

The enter a room at the very end of the hall Louis shutting the door behind them and turning on the light. This must be Louis’ bedroom because Harry notices an unmade bed against the far wall, but that’s all he gets to take in because Louis is pressing him up against the door and smashing their lips together.

The kiss is frantic and heated from the start and Harry can’t help the sounds that escape him. God, Louis is such a good kisser. Louis licks along Harry’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth wider. Their tongue sliding together messily and so, so amazing.

Louis breaks this kiss and groans, but not in a sexual way more like a frustrated way. “What’s wrong?” Harry asks him.

“I want to kiss your neck but that damn banana is in the way.” Louis’ voice comes out breathy and so hot.

Harry moves faster than he’s ever moved before and pulls his banana costume up over his head tossing it across the room somewhere. A smirk spreads across Louis’ face and then he surges forward attaching his lips to Harry’s neck right underneath his ear.

Harry whimpers as Louis peppers kisses along his throat, sucking especially hard on his Adam's apple.

Louis pulls off and Harry whines at the loss. Louis places a quick kiss to Harry's lips and then promptly drops to his knees.

"Fucking Christ." Harry moans and Louis, the bastard, just smirks up at him. He runs his fingers across Harry's stomach underneath his shirt and Harry feels his dick twitch at the touch.

Louis makes quick work of getting Harry's belt undone, unzipping his jeans, and pulling them down to his ankles.

He sucks a bruise to the inside of Harry's thigh and then moves up to mouth at his cock through his boxer briefs. Usually Harry is all about being taken apart slowly, but right now he is far too turned on and far too drunk to wait a second longer. "Louis, please. Do something.”

Louis looks up at him. “What would you like me to do, love?” Harry really wishes he could see his eyes right now, but he’s still wearing that stupid fucking mask.

“ _Anything._ ”

Louis kisses along the waistband of Harry’s briefs and he feels as if his head is about to explode because he wishes Louis would just get on with it already. Then Louis quickly pulls his pants down to join his jeans at his ankles and takes Harry all the way in his mouth.

He can feel his cock nudge the back of Louis’ throat and he has to consciously remind himself to stay up right because he can already feel his knees starting to give out. Then Louis curls his tongue against the underside of Harry’s cock and he bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. Louis' mouth is a work of art.

Harry can’t believe this is happening to him. He’s at a party, way past the point of being drunk, and there is currently a guy sucking his dick who is dressed as Spiderman. What the hell is his life right now?

Louis pulls off until he’s just gently sucking on the head and moves one of his hands to pump the base. Harry has to close his eyes and focus on the soft thumping of the music, the faint traces of voices he can hear floating in from the living to stop himself from coming on the spot.

It’s to no avail because Harry already feels the heat sparking in his stomach and all he can manage is a light warning tap to Louis’ head before he’s coming. The second Louis pulls off, Harry slides down the door and onto the floor.

He still has his eyes closed but he can hear Louis laughing. “Was that okay?”

“More than.” Harry’s surprised by how weak and fucked out his voice sounds.

“Good. Now come help me get this fucking suit off.”

Harry reluctantly opens his eyes, pulls off boots before taking off his jeans and pants that are still bunched around his ankles, and stands up on wobbly legs. He makes his way over to where Louis is standing and unzips the back of his suit. Louis tugs his arms free and the peels the rest of the skintight suit off. And _oh._ Of course he’s completely starkers underneath.

Louis lays back on his bed, fingers linked and resting behind his head. Harry takes a moment to take him in. He’s so tan. He’s got a little pudgy tummy but you can see the slight definition of abs underneath. The sight of his cock lying thick and hard against his stomach makes Harry’s mouth water. There’s tattoos littered across his chest and forearm that Harry really wants to lick. Before he can do anything the sound of Louis’ voice breaks him out of his trance. “Come on then, banana boy, it’s not going to suck itself.”

Harry blushes. “Right, sorry. You’re just so fit.”

Harry climbs up on top of Louis, straddling his hips. He reaches up to take off his mask but Louis grabs his wrist, stopping him. Harry pouts. “Why won’t you let me take it off? I want to see you.”

“The mystery is part of the thrill darling.”

Harry rolls his eyes before leaning down and kissing along Louis’ jawline. His stubble is a little rough against his lips, but it’s nice. He moves down and runs his tongue across the words inked on Louis’ collarbone. He hears Louis’ breath hitch as he moves down his body, stopping to sink his teeth into the soft swell of his belly.

He runs his tongue up the underside of Louis’ cock before sucking the tip into his mouth. He starts to bob his head in earnest and Louis’ hips twitch pushing himself further into his mouth. His jaw is already starting to ache but there is no way in hell he is going to ease off now because the noises coming from Louis are some of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.

Harry moves his mouth down until his nose brushes against the hairs underneath Louis’ bellybutton. Harry notices Louis’ fists clenching in the sheets, and then he’s coming with Harry’s name on his lips. Harry swallows around the bitterness that floods his mouth before pulling off Louis’ cock with a wet pop.

Louis reaches out and strokes along Harry’s cheeks and Harry smiles up at him. He crawls back up Louis’ body, places a soft kiss on his lips, and then curls into his side.

He’s seconds away from falling asleep when he hears someone calling his name.

“Harry! Where are you?” It sounds like Liam.

“Shit.” He scrambles off the bed, quickly pulling on his underwear and his jeans, not even bothering to buckle up his belt, and stepping into his boots before stumbling out of the room.

“Harry, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. Where have you...” Liam’s voice trails off as his eyes meet something behind Harry. “Oh.”

Harry turns to look behind him and there’s Louis leaning up against the doorway to his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. He’s shirtless and still wearing that damn mask, but he’s pulled on a pair of trackies.

Liam clears his throat and Harry turns back towards him. “Anyway, Ni is staying here with Zayn. We should get going. We both have early classes in the morning.”

And fucking shit, Harry totally forgot about his class tomorrow. He gives Louis a quick wave before heading out the front door with Liam. “Bye Spiderman!”

“Bye banana boy!”

\--

The next morning Harry wakes up with the worst hangover of his life. It feels as if there’s a damn marching band inside his head. He rolls over and notices that Liam, bless him, placed a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers on his nightstand. He downs the whole glass and two pills and rolls out of bed. He glances at the clock on his wall, and shit, he’s only got ten minutes until his class starts. Luckily he’s still wearing his clothes from last night, so he just grabs his books and runs out the door.

He’s got two minutes until class and Harry’s literally running down the hallway of his classroom building with his head still pounding. He rounds the corner only to collide right into someone, dropping all of his books.

“Fucking buggering shit.” Harry says dropping down to his knees to pick up his books. The person he ran into is already down there with all of Harry’s books in their hands. So Harry takes a second to get a good look at them. And of course he would run into the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen. God, he doesn't have time for this.

The boy’s fringe is lightly sweeping across his forehead and he’s got the prettiest shade of blue eyes. And wow his smile. How has Harry missed seeing him on campus?

“Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?”

Harry quickly moves to cover his crotch, he didn't think he was being that obvious. But then it dawns on him. He vaguely remembers someone saying that to him last night and he’d recognize that soft voice anywhere.

“Spiderman?”

Louis grins. “It’s good to see you again banana boy.” Wow, he is so much prettier than Harry had imagined. “Still wearing the clothes from last night, I see. You must have had a good night then, yeah? How's the hangover?"

Harry blushes and tries to think of something clever to say but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is, "I'm late for class."

Louis chuckles, opens Harry's notebook that he's still holding in his hand, and writes something down on the inside cover before handing back to Harry. “Here’s my number. How 'bout you text me when you get out of class and maybe we can go get some breakfast or something.” Then he turns around and walks away.

Harry can’t keep the smile off his face as he walks to class no longer worried that he’s late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://www.ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
